Ascension
Ascension is the first book in Minecraftia Arc 3. It was published on June 2nd, 2018. Synopsis Elliottown has been rebuilt. Plot Chapter 1: The Conference "2 years ago today, the entire town was demolished," Ryland told me. "What happened?" I asked. "A supervolcano wiped out the whole town, with only four survivors. I don't know their names. Only the mayor does. But the founder, Gerald, found a way to deactivate the supervolcano. It's rumored that he had some kind of power which caused him and his girlfriend to split up or something?" Ryland explained. "Ah, I see. The town conference is being held in the Llama gardens, a memorial to that Stella person. You'll be there, right?" I asked. "The Paragon Day conference? I mean, yeah. I'm the District Attorney," Ryland replied. "I'd really like to learn more about this town," I told Ryland. "You probably could. There's a whole section in the book store dedicated to Gerald and the betrayal of Gabriel and everything!" Ryland told me. "I'll be sure to check it out, but I promised Nathan I'd help him with the Paragon Party," I replied. I took a look at the outskirts of the town. It was amazing. I can't even help but wonder what Elliottown looked like way before the super eruption and everything. Imagine meeting Gerald! I walked to Nathan. "Amber Alert! You're finally here! What you up to?" Nathan asked. "Getting ready to go to the conference," I replied. "Right. So no lunch for you I guess," Nathan told me. "I'll get something once I'm done," I replied. "We're all going to that Jayden place. Everyone who worked on the Paragon Party," Nathan explained. "I heard something about a villager called Jayden," I told Nathan. "Right? He's one of the original members of Gerald's group! He existed so long ago he was in Ludwig's group!" Nathan explained. "There was a time before Gerald's group?" I asked. "Yeah! Didn't you know the town was named after Ludwig? Apparently he was the first human in all the four worlds!" Nathan replied. "This town has a lot of history behind it!" I exclaimed. "You see that city opposite Elliottown?" Nathan pointed at the Citadel. "The Citadel?" I asked. "That was the first thing ever built in this world. It was created by Gerald himself!" Nathan replied, shaking with excitement just thinking about Elliottown's history. "You sure know a lot! Do you know Gerald?" I asked. "If I was lucky. I know his ex-girlfriend," Nathan replied. "Wow. Does she live here?" I asked. "No. She moved after she found out Gerald was forced to sacrifice the city," Nathan replied. "Wait, Gerald sacrificed it?" I asked. "He regrets his decision, but he said he'd do anything to protect his friends. Did you hear the story about Ellis's prison?" asked Nathan. "No," I replied. "You can read all about it in the books in the book store. He freed a bunch of the prisoners, and one became his new girlfriend," Nathan explained. "I'll definitely have to do some research," I told him. "Yeah. I gotta finish this. Talk to you later?" Nathan replied. I decided to go back to my house, just to kill some time before the conference. "I still need a furnace, and maybe a chest," I thought to myself. I walked to my crafting table, and created a furnace and two chests, which I then placed. "Imagine if Gerald really did have powers. How sweet would that be?" I thought. A knock came from my door, and Ryland walked in. "Amber. It's time," Ryland said. I left my house with Ryland and went to the Llama Gardens. "Ryland, Amber, how nice of you to join us," the Mayor said. Ryland and Amber joined Nathan, Louis, and the others. "As it is now Paragon Day, we need to set up the celebrations. Louis, as the head of potions and alchemy, you and your team will be honoring SuperLaserGuy1 with a potions stand," the Mayor explained. "Of course," Louis replied. "The memorial for Axel and Tom, who were key in stopping Cedryth for the first time by betraying him, is still pending. Nathan, at the party, you will be required to hold a fireworks show for Tom and Axel, and for everyone else who perished," The Mayor explained. "Yes, sir," Nathan replied. "We will also be having a guest speaker. It is one of the original members of Gerald's group who survived the eruption," the Mayor explained. I could see Nathan and Ryland with their mouths hung open. "Who is it?" Nathan asked excitedly. "I do not wish to ruin the surprise," the Mayor replied. We all left. "Wait, Abigail and Ryland," the Mayor said. We walked to him. "You will be working with the Paragon Party, correct?" the Mayor asked. "I need you to bring the fireworks." Ryland and I nodded, and followed the others. "Yo Amber Alert, wanna see something cool?" Nathan asked. Chapter 2: Exploring Elliottown I nodded, and followed Nathan. It was an obsidian structure. "This is Ludwig's house. It was teleported to Elliottown as a tribute to him. It's made of obsidian, so it was the only building that survived the eruption," Nathan explained. "Do any of Gerald's group live here?" I asked. "I heard a guy called Warren lives here. He got freed from Ellis's prison by Gerald?" Nathan replied. "Cool. Anyone else?" I asked. "Uhh... Swarfiga, Evan, and Jayden. But the others?" Nathan sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "This is why the Citadel's so much cooler than us. They have Gerald himself!" Nathan exclaimed. "What? Really?" I asked. "It's so hard to get inside. You have to be worthy of it. Prove you're loyal to Gerald," Nathan explained. "How, exactly?" I asked again. "You give you a questionnaire. They're all questions only Gerald himself would know!" Nathan replied. "Questions about Gerald? Could you go and ask for a questions sheet?" I asked. "I could try," Nathan replied. "They expect them handed in the same day or they won't let you past." Nathan left to the Citadel, and I sat on Ludwig's porch waiting for him. It was then I saw Ryland walking over with his cat. "Hey Amber," Ryland said. The cat ran towards me. "Leo! Stop!" Ryland commanded. "It's fine," I told him. "Leo?" "It's Gerald's zodiac sign. You're gonna be at the Paragon Party right? I doubt you'll miss the Keynote from a survivor of the tornado attack, right?" Ryland asked. "Yeah, I'll be there," I told him. "Good. I'm just helping Taylor write a list of who's coming," Ryland replied. "Well, I'll definitely be there. I'm just running an errand right now," I told him. "Okay. I'll see you at the party," Ryland said before leaving. Nathan came running back. "Nathan? Did you get the questions sheet?" I asked. "No. They said we have to do it in front of them or to get lost," Nathan replied. "Then, we'll just have to start researching," I told him. We both looked at the bookstore, and walked towards it. As we went inside we could already notice the sign that said "History of Elliottown Section", and we looked through it. "'The Guide to Historic Builds of Elliottown', 'Ludwig's Obsidian Shack and its Symbolization', 'Gerald and His Alliance with Cedryth'. Do you think those will be useful?" Nathan asked. "Better to be safe than sorry... 'History of Ludwig's Team', 'The Fall of Thibo'. Why is that last one in there?" I read out loud. "'Gerald and the Citadel', Amber, this is really useful!" Nathan exclaimed. We started to read. "So, Gerald's favorite color is purple. His favorite food is chicken. He had a girlfriend called Kate who he made an admin. How did they find this out? Who wrote this?" asked Nathan. We checked the cover. "Who's Kenney?" I asked. "Oh, only Gerald's best friend! This dude is a big deal!" Nathan told me. We carried on reading. This book was really long. "Okay, I think we're all reasy! Time to show those Citadel tools who the real followers of Gerald are!" yelled Nathan. "Shh!" the bookstore owner said to Nathan. Chapter 3: Games We arrived at the front gates of the Citadel. There were two guards at the front gate. "HELLO! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU, OUTSIDERS!" the first guard yelled. "Shut up Randy! What did I say about keeping a low profile?" the second guard told him. "But Kyle! It's the same outsider from before! The one we made friends with!" Randy exclaimed. "No, we told him to get lost for trying to cheat on the contest!" Kyle hissed. "Fine," Randy groaned. "We're actually here to do the questionnaire to gain entry to the Citadel," Nathan told them. "Okay! Question one: will you be my friend?" Randy asked. "That's not the questionnaire!" Kyle yelled. "Put your teeth away! I just want to make friends!" Randy yelled back. Kyle snatched the questions sheet off him. "Question 1: What is Gerald's favorite color?" Kyle asked. "Purple," Nathan replied. "Question 2: What is Gerald's favorite food?" Kyle asked. "Chicken," Nathan replied. "Good. Question 3: Where was Gerald born?" Kyle asked. "Trick question. He's a God," Nathan replied. "Very good. Now for Round 2, the round where a lot of people lose. Question 4: What was the name of Gerald's first girlfriend?" Kyle asked. "Kate," Nathan replied. "Question 5: Who are the other Gods?" Kyle asked. "Cedryth, Rosalina, Worldcraftia, Hellcraftia, and Endcraftia," Nathan replied. "Question 6: What is the name of Gerald's godfather?" Kyle asked. "Sirius," Nathan replied. "Good. Now for Round 3. These are questions that only very faithful Gerald followers could know. Question 7: What did Gerald's house in Elliottown look like?" Kyle asked. "Purple with a coffee mug float," Nathan replied. "Good. Question 8: Gerald took part in which sport?" Kyle asked. "Splegg," Nathan replied. "Good. Question 9: What group was Gerald in when he met Kate?" Kyle asked. "The Old Redstonists," Nathan replied. "Very good. Now, this final question... everyone gets wrong. Could you finally be a champion? Probably not, outsider," Kyle told Nathan. "Well, what is it?" Nathan asked. "What is Gerald's zodiac sign?" Kyle asked. "Heh. This is a joke right?" Nathan asked. "No jokes. That's the question. Answer within the next thirty seconds or beat it," Kyle replied. "Amber, I actually don't know this one," Nathan told me. "Wait, Ryland told me about this one!" I exclaimed. "Maybe you can answer it then?" Kyle asked. "Gerald's a Leo!" I told him. "That's... correct...?" Kyle gasped. "OPEN THE GATE!" Randy screamed. Kyle sighed and opened the doors. Chapter 4: Long Ride We entered the Citadel, and were greeted with Kyle and Randy pushing us into a Minecart. Randy flipped a lever and the Minecart started going up. "This is the part where I throw up!" Nathan yelled. We reached the peak, and came racing down as we went on a Minecart tour across the Citadel. Once the greatest city ever had been turned into some sort of amusement park. The Minecart then crashed into a wall and we flew out. "Ow. Never visiting here again," Nathan told me. "You don't want to meet Gerald?" I asked. "Touche. I'm coming here all the time," Nathan corrected himself. "Who are you?" a voiced asked. We turned around. We couldn't believe it. It was... Kenney. Gerald's best friend. "You staying a while?" Kenney asked. Nathan had a fanboy scream. "Dude, I am such a huge fan of you and Gerald and everyone! That book about Elliottown's destruction almost had me crying! Gerald was met with a terrible choice! Save his lover, or all his friends! I'm Nathan, by the way," Nathan told Kenney in capitulation. "Wait... Nathan? The one who runs the Paragon Parties in Elliottown?" Kenney asked. "Yeah. How'd you know?" Nathan asked. "Those were some of the best nights of my life," Kenney told him. "You were a member of the Paragon Party team?" I asked. "After Elliottown was destroyed in that super-eruption, me, Gerald, and the rest of the survivors started over. We salvaged whatever we could and made... well, at least it was something. We found tons of fireworks and jukeboxes, though. We'd hold these parties to celebrate the lives those who died," Kenney explained. "Why'd you all leave?" I asked. "Binta left Elliottown, and took Lluna with her. Gerald lost trust in most people after the Gabriel situation, and once new people moved in, me and him came back to the Citadel in hopes that Randy, Kyle, Von, and Sirius were still alive. Thank everything in the world that they were," Kenney explained. "Do you know who survived the eruption?" Nathan asked. "Of course I do. But since they're gonna appear on stage at the Paragon Party tonight, I won't ruin the surprise," Kenney replied. "I thought only one was gonna be there," I replied. "The Mayor wanted to keep it a secret. I guess I will ruin one surprise for you," Kenney laughed. "That's awesome! I'm dying to know who survived!" I exclaimed. "Wait, where's Gerald?" Nathan asked. "He left with Brooke a while ago. He shouldn't be long now. I'm sure you're all dying to see him. If you'd like another surprise ruined, he's planning to make a guest appearance in Elliottown this week," Kenney told us. Chapter 5: Meeting Gerald "REALLY?" Nathan asked in capitulation. "Yeah, I know it's gonna be a big deal," Kenney replied. "So, what's been happening in the Citadel?" I asked. "We have a new assistant," Kenney replied. "Who?" Nathan asked. "Someone called Sonar. We have tons of volunteers at the Citadel. An apprentice, a protege, and five assistants," Kenney explained. "I'm amazed at how much history both towns have," I told Kenney. "Fascinating isn't it?" Kenney replied. A woman walked over. "Here's Sonar now," Kenney told us. "Kenney? I got a message from Gerald and Brooke that they're coming back," Sonar told Kenney. Nathan started to have an asthma attack at the thought of meeting Gerald. "Right. Tell them we have visitors," Kenney replied to Sonar. "But..." Sonar tried to say. "It won't take a minute. Just let Gerald know," Kenney told her. Sonar left. "We're going to meet Gerald?" I asked. "Yep," Kenney replied. "We'll let him know how awesome Elliottown looks now!" Nathan told Kenney. "Good. He's going to be a few minutes, so feel free to roam," Kenney told us. We looked at someone who was painting and walked over to him. "Uh, hello?" I said. "Hello. You must be from Elliottown," he replied. "What do you know about Elliottown?" I asked. "Not much, actually. I only arrived during its destruction. I was freed from Ellis's prison," he told me. "What's your name?" I asked. "Evan. And you are?" he asked. "Amber," I replied. "Nice to meet you. Take care of Elliottown," Evan told me. I then walked over to another person. I was intrigued by the Citadel and wanted to meet as many of the townspeople as possible. "Dude, you from Elliottown?" the red-haired guy asked. "Yeah. Who are you?" I asked. "My name's Swarfiga. I visited Elliottown once after I escaped from Ellis's prison. Never actually saw what it looked like because, it was destroyed, and, y'know," he explained. "How many people escaped?" I asked. "Just me, that nerd over there, Gerald's new girlfriend, and Warren," Swarfiga replied. "Where is Warren? I spoke to Evan already," I asked. "He doesn't live here. He lives in Elliottown," Swarfiga replied. "I better get going," I told him. I returned to Nathan. "Make any friends?" Nathan asked. "Those people. They escaped Ellis's prison!" I told him. "Really? I better," Nathan tried to say before being cut off. "Gerald's here," Kenney told us. "Even better!" Nathan exclaimed. We watched Gerald and Kenney walked up to us. "Dude, it's Gerald!" Nathan gasped. "Check the Townheads! How's it running?" Gerald asked. "It's running great. So many great builds. You'd be very proud of it," I told him. "I hope you'll be at the Paragon Party tonight. I'm helping set up," Gerald told us. "I am too," a woman added. "Who's that?" I asked. "Who is that? That's Brooke! One of the four escapees!" Nathan gasped. "Anyway, I'll be seeing you at the party," Gerald said. Chapter 6: Return to Elliottown Me and Nathan exited the Citadel. "Had enough? Can't say I blame you," Kyle said. "BYE FRIENDS!" Randy yelled. We could see the colorful Beacontown come into our view. "Gerald's gonna be at that party. They're going all out," Nathan told me. "I think it's great. I'm sure everyone will be excited," I replied. "I'm sure the Mayor just wants everyone to think Elliottown is superior," Nathan said. "How come?" I asked. "That's all he cares about. He's more bothered by the party than the town," Nathan replied. "I'm sure that's not true," I told him. "It is. The Mayor needs to go," Nathan suggested. "What are you saying?" I asked. "Ryland. He does amazing as the District Attorney. He'd do great as mayor," Nathan replied. "Ryland's awesome," I said. "Exactly. He needs to be mayor," Nathan replied. "Maybe we should just enjoy the party," I told Nathan. The redstone powered gate opened in front of us. "Yeah. Maybe a party's just what we need," Nathan agreed. Elliottown was all ready for the celebration. "Stalls, lights, and even a beacontown!" Nathan exclaimed. "Imagine the party!" I told him. "Amber! Nathan! You made it!" Louis exclaimed. "Just in the nick of time. This place really looks awesome at night!" Nathan replied. "Hello Amber, Nathan, and Louis. Want me to check anything in for you?" Taylor asked. "I think we're okay," Louis replied. "Taylor, you'll never guess where me and Nathan have been!" I exclaimed. "Where? You were gone a long time," Taylor asked. "We went to the Citadel," I replied. "No! You met Gerald?" Taylor asked. I nodded my head. "Amber, you've met Gerald! You rule!" Taylor exclaimed. "He's also coming to the party," I told her. "No way! This is going to be the best night ever! We're all gonna wish it never had to end!" Taylor replied. Ryland came running up with Leo in his hands. "Guys, come with me!" Ryland panted. We all ran with Ryland. "Ryland? Is everything okay? The party's about to start!" Taylor told him. "We have something more important than a party on our hands right now!" Ryland replied. "Ryland, you need to calm down and tell us what's going on!" Nathan said. "I'll explain once we go somewhere no one can hear us!" Ryland told him. "Why?" I asked. "It might cause a panic," Ryland answered. "Will you just tell us what's wrong?" Louis commanded. Chapter 7: An Emergency We hid on the outskirts of Elliottown. "What do you mean everyone's gonna die?" Taylor asked. "That damn supervolcano for a start! It's been active!" Ryland replied. "What? I thought Gerald deactivated it?" Nathan told him. "No. I was reading a book about Elliottown. It never said anything about the volcano being deactivated! It was the Mayor who told us that!" Ryland explained. "So, what's going to happen?" I asked. "We have to find a way to control the volcano. Get Gerald's help," Ryland replied. "Guys!" a woman's voice said. Taylor jumped. "Ruth! What are you doing?" Taylor asked. "The party's starting! I followed you here!" Ruth replied. "What did you hear?" Ryland asked. "Something about you reading a book and having to deactivate something," Ruth told him. "I'll see you at the party. Just stay there, alright?" Ryland commanded. Ruth left. "I'll tell you more after the party. Whatever you do: don't panic," Ryland ordered. "Okay guys, we got to make a few stops. Get some supplies for the party," Louis told us. "Like what?" I asked. "We still need fireworks," Louis told us. "Which Nathan's in charge of," Taylor added. "Nathan, you get fireworks," Louis ordered. Nathan ran to his house. "I'll get potions. Taylor and Amber, you're in charge of the food for the party," Louis told us. "What are we getting?" I asked. "Seafood and cookies. The Mayor spared no expense," Louis replied sarcastically. Louis ran to the potions lab. "Okay, so, we better go," I told Taylor. We both ran to the bakery and got what we needed, then the seafood restaurant. "This town really does have everything," I told Taylor. "Someone really likes the ocean," Taylor laughed. We both ran to the party. "Nice! You're ready!" Ryland exclaimed. "How nice of you to join," the Mayor said. "You got everything?" Louis asked. "Yep. I have a question, Ryland," I told Ryland. "What is it?" he asked. "How much you wanna bet the owner of the bakery sneaks in at night and just pigs out?" I laughed. "I'd say, 100 diamonds and an ender dragon egg," Ryland laughed too. The Mayor faked a cough. "Oh. Right," Louis said. We all entered the tent. "Remember Amber. Meet me after the party," Ryland whispered. "You too, Nathan, Louis, Taylor." We all nodded. Chapter 8: Wild The jukeboxes were going crazy, the tent was lit up, and everyone was just having a great time. "Hey look who it is! The Elliottownheads!" Swarfiga yelled. He ran up to me and Nathan. "Wild party, huh?" Swarfiga asked. "Yeah. I'll take to you later," I replied. Swarfiga nodded and pushed Randy into the pool. I walked up to someone who was just stood there. "Don't like it?" I asked. "What? It's awesome! I can still remember the first Paragon Party!" I replied. "You were at the first one?" I asked. "Yeah! I was in Gerald's group after I escaped the prison!" he explained. "So, you must be Warren?" I asked. "Yep," he replied. I then walked closer to the stage before being pushed into the water. "WOO!" yelled a man. "Jerk," I said to myself while getting out. "Amber! You okay?" Nathan yelled. "Yeah. The music's so loud!" I yelled back. "We just have to survive until the keynote," Nathan told me. "Even people from the Citadel are here!" I replied. "I know! I just spoke to Kenney and Sonar. Gerald comes on in 15 minutes," Nathan told me. "Just 15 minutes until we can warn him then!" I replied. Ryland and Taylor walked over. "I spoke to the Mayor about the volcano. He just ignored me!" Ryland told us with a disgusted tone. "See? He doesn't care!" Nathan replied. "We better just wait," I suggested. Those 15 minutes were us just tapping our feet until Gerald finally walked up to us. "I'm on now! I bet you can't wait to see who survived! I know everyone's on the edge of their seat in hype!" Gerald yelled. "I can barely wait," I replied. "Then I'll save your impatience and go on now," Gerald told me. "Gerald, could we talk after the keynote?" Ryland asked. "I don't see why not. I have nothing else to do," Gerald replied. He walked onto the stage, and the room fell silent. "Hello Townheads! This is Gerald, your founder speaking," Gerald yelled. Everyone cheered him on. "I know I departed from Beacontown 2 years ago. However, that does not change how proud I am of this town, and of all of you, one bit," Gerald continued. Everyone cheered again. "It's time we give respect to those who died in the eruption, and listen and give way more than 3 cheers to the survivors!" Gerald finished. Everyone cheered even louder. Chapter 9: The Survivors "And now, without further ado, to the stage, JIMBOB," Gerald yelled. Jimbob walked onto the stage. "Hello, people of Elliottown, I am Jimbob. Obviously, I survived the storm. I was with my friends Travis and Eric. We used to be enemies. But we became friends. On the way to Ludwig's house we were joking about how Gerald was our savior for respawning us and that we'd be worshipping him once the eruption ended... but Travis and Eric were killed. And I wasn't. I will have to live with that fact forever now. A piece of land was destroyed by the eruption and they both died instantly," Jimbob explained. "Now, welcome to the stage: Jude." Jimbob left the stage and Jude came on. "Thank you, everyone. My best friends were Tom, Axel, and SLG1. And you know what? None of them survived. But I plan to move back to Elliottown, and hopefully become friends with all of you. I am so proud of what you all did to this town. I respect you entirely for rebuilding Witherstorm's and Jayden's houses. I respect you entirely for honoring Stella with the llama gardens. And I respect you entirely for the way you honor Ludwig every year," Jude explained. "Now, welcome to the stage: Witherstorm." Witherstorm came onto the stage as Jude left. "I know you're probably tired of hearing these "All my friends came in and only I came out" stories, but I have one too. I was with Stella when she died. We both were seeking shelter in Ludwig's house. But only I made it. She was killed by lava. I'm so proud of you all for what you're doing by honoring Stella and all those people who died," Witherstorm explained. "Now, welcome to the stage, Ender." Witherstorm left the stage and Ender came on. "I wasn't really familiar with Elliottown. I was actually really new. I knew no one. But I feel sorry for all those people who losy their lives. I appreciate all these memorials and even my own prismarine house being redesigned. It looks awesome," Ender explained. Gerald went onto the stage. "Elliottown, I appreciate the silence given by all of you while these people told their stories. Give a cheer for these people," Gerald commanded. Everyone started to cheer again as Gerald left the stage. "Now, what did you want?" Gerald asked. "We have a problem," Ryland replied. Chapter 10: Big Trouble We all arrived at the volcano. "Gerald..." Taylor said, looking at him. We all turned around and saw Gerald in a mental breakdown. "I'm sorry everyone. This is really hard for me to process. Still hard for me to process that almost all my friends are dead because of me," Gerald explained. Taylor gave him a hug, and he hugged back. "Which is why I need to help you with your problem," Gerald continued. "The volcano's been unusually active. We're worried it might blow. The Mayor told us you deactivated it but no where in the Elliottown books did it mention anything about a deactivation," Ryland explained. "That guy is a liar. If I was still in Elliottown I would make sure he isn't allowed anywhere NEAR an office," Gerald replied. "There's a way to stop it, right?" I asked. "Nothing can be done to prevent an eruption. But, a few months after all my friends were killed, I discovered a way to lower the impact," Gerald explained. "How?" Louis asked. "We could block out the lava. But there's a small problem," Gerald replied. "What's that?" Taylor asked. "I don't have my powers anymore. I can't just do what I'd normally do and magic up a layer of bedrock," Gerald explained. "So, what do we do?" Ryland asked. "We could gather obsidian. I have a chestful of Efficiency V diamond pickaxes in the Citadel treasure hall," Gerald replied. "Any more problems?" Louis asked. "Yeah. The blast made by a magma chamber is enough to destroy obsidian. Luckily, considering the size of the volcano, it can't destroyed all the obsidian. There'll still be an eruption, just not one that could destroy Elliottown again. "It's time to be heroes then," Nathan asked. Characters New Characters *Amber *Ryland *Nathan *Louis *The Mayor *Leo *Taylor *Ruth *Sonar Returning Characters *Gerald *Kenney (minor role) *Kyle (minor role) *Randy (minor role) *Evan (minor role) *Swarfiga (minor role) *Warren (minor role) *Brooke (minor role) *Jimbob (minor role) *Jude (minor role) *Witherstorm (minor role) *Ender (minor role) Mentioned Characters *Binta *Gabriel *Stella *Ludwig *Jayden *SuperLaserGuy1 *Tom *Axel *Worldcraftia *Hellcraftia *Endcraftia *Rosalina *Kate *Travis *Eric *Sirius *Thibo Locations *Elliottown **Llama Gardens **Amber's House **Paragon Party **Outskirts *The Citadel **Tour Ride Trivia *This book reveals Stella, Tom, Axel, and SLG1 were among the casualties of Elliottown's destruction. *Chapter 1 was made available on Wattpad on May 30th, 2018. *Jude, Jimbob, Ender, and Witherstorm are the survivors. *Randy, Kyle, and Kenney still live in the Citadel. *A character called Olivia was supposed to appear but her role was replaced with a character called Ruth. **Olivia will appear in Book 2.